


This Is a Love Story

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a classic tale. Slayer meets vampire. She dies to save the world. He dies to save the world. Then there's a reunion. With demon goo. See, it's a <i>love</i> story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is a Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy birthday to the lovely jamalov29! Long live the Golden Spuffy Bubble.   
> Brought to you by World of No Productions. *g*

_December 2012_

He shouldn't have been surprised to see her, impending apocalypse and all. Her astonishment was more predictable.

The fight pulled her in one direction, him, another, then brought them face to face in the end.

"I'm—" She lifted a hand, pushed hair slick with demon viscera off her forehead.

"A vision."

She raised an eyebrow. "Kinda pissed." Ah, the shock had worn off, then. "'No, you don't'? The no contacting?" She touched his hand, eyes shining. "This? Us? It's a _love_ story, see? Just…with demon goo."

He smiled, threaded his fingers around hers. "Sounds about right. Sounds like us."


End file.
